Reiko's Mom
by Mz-Kitty-Kat
Summary: Inspired by Fountain of Wayne's song Stacy's Mom. Formerly known as Nabiki has got it going on, revised story. This story is now under revision. Hope you readers enjoy this...
1. Prologue

_This was inspired by the song "**Stacy's Mom**"; I found it quite hilarious and has pictured Nabiki's life. Also inspired by a segment in "**A Wolf in Samurai's Clothing**" by Lara Bartram._

_Warning I do not own the song, it is own by the band **Fountains of Wayne **and has no connection to me what so ever. I do not own the song, it only help me get inspired to write this fic._

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

_The characters in this story aren't mine; they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and other publications. I'm only here so I can practice my writing. I do not own any of the characters, only Reiko and Kaneda. I gain no profit from writing this story. So again please don't sue for I am already broke._

_For those who haven't heard the song it goes like this:_

Stacy's mom has got it goin on  
Stacy's mom has got it goin on  
Stacy's mom has got it goin on  
Stacy's mom has got it goin on...

Stacy can I come over after schoo-o-o-ool  
(after school)  
we can hang around by the poo-o-o-o-o-ool  
(hang by the pool)  
did your mom get back from her business trip  
(business trip)  
is she there or is she tryin to give me the sli-i-i-ip  
(give me the slip)  
you know I'm not the little boy that I used to be  
I'm all grown up now baby, can't you see.

Stacy's mom has got it goin on  
she's all I want and I've waited for so lo-o-ng  
Stacy can't you see you're just not the girl for me  
but I know it might be wrong  
but I'm in love with Stacy's mom

Stacy's mom has got it goin on  
Stacy's mom has got it goin on

Stacy do you remember when I mowed your la-a-wn  
(mowed your lawn)  
your mom came out with just a towel o-o-o-on  
(towel on)  
I could tell she likes me from the way she stared  
(the way she stared)  
and the way she said, you missed a spot over the-e-e-re  
(spot over there)  
and I know that you think it's just a fantasy  
but since you're dad walked out your mom could use a guy like me

Stacy's mom has got it goin on  
she all I want and I've waited for so long  
Stacy can't you see you're just not the girl for me  
I know it might be wrong  
but I'm in love with Stacy's mom

Stacy's mom has got it goin on (she's got it goin on)  
she's all I want and I've waited for so long (waited and waited)  
Stacey can't you see you're just not the girl for me  
I know it might be wro-o-ong but I'm in love with

Stacy's mom oh oh oh oh (I'm in love with)  
I'm in love with Stacy's mom oh oh oh oh (wait a minute)  
Stacy can't you see you're just not the girl for me  
I know it might be wrong  
but i'm in love with Stacy's mom

_**And now on to the next chapter!**_

_**Let the story begin!**_

****

****

* * *

****

_**Author's notes:**_

Warning: new characters are introduced in the next chapter.

I have decided to re-write this story. I changed the title a bit but there will be no major changes done. Just re-editing it a bit. Hope you readers like it.

**Ja Ne**


	2. First Meeting

_**Disclaimer:**_

_The characters in this story aren't mine; they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and other publications. I'm only here so I can practice my writing. I do not own any of the characters, only Reiko and Kaneda. I gain no profit from writing this story. So again please don't sue for I am already broke._

_This was inspired by the song "**Stacy's Mom**" & inspired by a segment in "**A Wolf in Samurai's Clothing**" by Lara Bartram. I do not own the song, it is own by the band **Fountains of Wayne **and has no connection to me what so ever. I do not own the song, it only help me get inspired to write this fic._

_Italics means thoughts_

_

* * *

_

"Look what we have here guys! Hey sweetie what's a nice girl like you doing all by your lonesome?" spoke one of the burly boys.

The girl in question was wearing a school uniform but was slightly short because she was particularly tall, showing off her slender legs. Her long dark brown hair, framed her face as she turned around to face the boys who were crudely staring and making wolf noises at her. She knew the boys. They were the same guys at her class making trouble. She eyed them with undisguised disgust and annoyance. She gave them a very unfeminine snort, turned around once again and began to walk away. Dismissing them as if they never existed.

"HEY BITCH! WE'RE TALKING TO YOU!" called out one of the guys, this time they began to follow and surrounded her. Making sure she had no means to escape.

"Well, it looks like we have a feisty bitch here boys. Maybe teaching you to show some respect will fix that attitude of yours…" said one of the bigger boys, who looked liked the leader of the bunch.

The girl lowered her head, muttering something about this is just isn't her day as well as a couple of curse words. There were five of them. She noted. They all looked big and bulky so it means that they knew how to fight. Then again living in Nerima made that pretty obvious.

She sighed. Out of all the places her mom could move into, it had to be somewhere where all the martial artist fanatics resided.

She faced the burly boys . Eyeing each of them, calculating how fast she can put them down with minimal effort in her behalf and be home on time.

She held her head high and spoke with cool arrogance. "I'd like to see you try."

With those words, the boys began to laugh sinisterly and began closing in on her. She took a deep breathe, and closed her eyes. She then mentally began to count backwards.

"_5... 4... 3... 2..." _but she never got to finish because all of a sudden she heard another voice.

* * *

"Back off Jin. If you know what's good for you." came a voice which bellied serious threat that promised much danger and pain.

The girl lifted her eyelids, she easily saw another boy. He looked around 15 yrs of age, wearing the same type of uniform as the other boys were, which meant he goes to the same school. He had long raven hair which was tied into a pigtail on his back, his long fringe was covering his eyes as he stared down the ground, his muscular body was leaning on the nearby building.

A slight breeze blew his fringe enabling the girl to notice his blue eyes. He looked very handsome as well as dangerous. He was emitting a slightly blue aura around his body which sent shivers down her spine. She only knew a couple of people who could emit that aura and it was mostly her family members.

"BACK OFF SAOTOME! FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO PLAY WITH! THIS ONE'S MINE!" the burly boy replied back. The girl assumed that the guy must be the one named Jin to garner such an angry response. For the look of things, the two guys held some animosity against each other. The boy in question, Saotome didn't seem to hear him. The boy whom she assumed was called Saotome began to straighten and stood off from the wall he was leaning against.

"I'm only going to tell you this once Jin, Let her go." Saotome replied back. He had a very lousy day at school, with his fan girls chasing him and fawning all over him all day long causing him have detention.

Jin seemed to be a little put off because he took a step back from her, only to see his hands clench in impotent rage. She saw his jaw stiffen and looked at his supposedly posse. They seemed to get the hint as they moved away from her only to attack the mysterious boy!

She saw the other four guys run towards the Saotome boy, charging at him in full speed. She saw one of them throw the first punch, only for the boy to miss and be counter attacked by an uppercut. Everything seemed to happen so fast, as one by one the burly boys went down hard. She was too engrossed in the fight that she forgot about the leader until she saw him approach the other boy.

They began to face each other off.

Jin managed to land a couple of hits on the other guy but without the other guy landing a few of his own. Finally with one left hook, he sent Jin flying on to the ground. The boy suffered blow on his left brow and cut on his lower lip. He wiped his lower lip with the back of his hand and turned his attention on her.

"Are you ok Miss?" he asked, he didn't even sound like he was worn out from the fight.

"Yes and thank you" she replied. She didn't sound too grateful to be rescued. But it wasn't polite not to thank her would be hero, even though she could have handled the situation. She was a martial artist after all.

She walked towards him and examined his face. Tracing his cuts with her fingers. He winced slightly which made her smirk.

"_Not so tough now aye?" _she thought to herself.

"Thanks for helping me but it wasn't really necessary. I can take care of myself" she replied back. She had maintained her training with the help of her family members and encouragement from her aunt, grandfather and not to mention her great grandfather.

"Its ok, but you were outnumbered and you looked like you needed help" he replied casually. Besides it helped a lot to vent out his frustration over his lousy day.

"Would you like to walk with me home? Maybe I can fix your cuts, its not too far away." she offered to him. She felt quite guilty that he got hurt because of her. It was the least she can do after defending her and all. She saw him think about it.

"Well ok, I guess. My old man won't be grateful that I was involve in a small scrape like this and left with minor cuts." he said finally.

"But you were in a fight! Of course you'll have minor scrapes and wounds from it." she replied. He just sighed and began to explain

"Not if you met my old man. You'd know that he expects better than this, that I should have left the fight unscathed. After all it was just five guys." He shrugged.

"Only five guys?" she said incredulously . He began to laugh.

"Yup, after all he is the best martial artist in Nerima. So naturally he expects better from his heir" he explained. This time with so much pride in his voice.

"Oh I see" she replied. Remembering her aunt and her uncle who valued the art with equal passion. She suddenly remembered her cousin Sakura and her passion for the art. She almost breathed and ate the stuff because of her aunt and uncle's influence.

"By the way my names Kaneda what's yours?" Kaneda asked as he extended his hand to hers.

"My names Reiko Sa…." She caught herself before correcting herself ."Reiko Tendo." and shook his hand.

Kaneda didn't seemed to be put off by her slip and ignored it. They then began to head towards Reiko's home.

* * *

On their way to Reiko's, they discovered a lot from each other and found that they had a lot in common. Similarities such as both being raised by a single parent and both has a great deal of passion for the art. Kaneda discovered that Reiko has just recently moved to Nerima a few weeks ago and was just settling in. Before they realised it, they're both standing by Reiko's front door. Reiko began to knock and called out to her mom, announcing that she was home.

"Tadaima!" Reiko called out to her mother as she let herself and Kaneda in. There was a muffled response inside the house.

Reiko led Kaneda at the lounge and told him to sit there while she change and look for the first aid kit. Kaneda did what he was told and sat down rather nervously and studied his surroundings. The house was neat and tidy. They're house was fully furnished with very nice, sophisticated and modern pieces of furniture. Judging by the house structure and item pieces that furnished the house, Kaneda deduced that Reiko's family is very well off.

Sitting alone in their lounge room made him wish Reiko would return soon. He felt uncomfortable staying at such a lavish place. He was also starting to get anxious. Wondering what Reiko's mom would think if she found him there. The last thing he wanted was to offend Reiko's mother. That's when he heard someone else entered the room.

"Why hello and who might you be?" a feminine voice asked nonchalantly.

What ever Kaneda had previously been thinking was thrown out of the window, when the woman's lovely visage greeted him. He felt his jaw become unhinged and his eyes grew wide.

* * *

_**Author's notes:**_

Who do you think just came into the room?

If you've read the original story, then you wouldn't have to guess too hard. Lol.

Hope you like the newly edited version. I'm hoping that I will get a much better response now that I am re-editing my other stories.

Please review

**Ja Ne**


	3. Meet the Parents

**_Disclaimer: _**

_The characters in this story aren't mine; they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and other publications. I'm only here so I can practice my writing. I do not own any of the characters, only Reiko and Kaneda. I gain no profit from writing this story. So again please don't sue for I am already broke._

_This was inspired by the song "**Stacy's Mom**" & inspired by a segment in "**A Wolf in Samurai's Clothing**" by Lara Bartram. I do not own the song, it is own by the band **Fountains of Wayne **and has no connection to me what so ever. I do not own the song, it only help me get inspired to write this fic._

_Italics means thoughts_

* * *

_

* * *

_

"Why hello and who might you be?" she asked nonchalantly as she eyed the young man. Curious as to why there was handsome young man in her living room. As far as she knew, her daughter was still reluctant around guys thanks to her younger sister's influence and her father.

What ever Kaneda had previously been thinking was thrown out of the window, when the woman's lovely visage greeted him. He felt his jaw become unhinged and his eyes grew wide.

Kaneda for the lack of a better word was stunned. He didn't even sense her movements at all until she was in the room and let her presence know. And what a presence it was!

She was wearing a form fitting shirt that hugged her body rather snugly and provocatively but not too revealing. Just enough to tease any red blooded male to take notice. She was wearing khaki shorts that showed off her long and slender legs that also hugged her bottom quite well. She was leaning sideways on the wall. One of her legs crossed over the other while her arms were crossed defensively under her breasts which held his line of vision. It took him awhile before tearing his gaze off of her chest and looked at her face. Her facial structure was rather eye catching but nonetheless beautiful.

Her soft brown eyes contained much amusement, probably from catching him off guard. Her dark brown hair was styled rather uniquely. It was cut in a helmet shape style which framed her face beautifully. Her cheeks were slightly pink and her lips were red like cherries. There wasn't a sign of make up on her or wrinkles at all for that matter!

She looked like she was only in her early 20's or 30's, but her presence made his throat run dry and his mouth water all of the same time. The light coming from the other room illuminated her beautiful pearl skin. He didn't know how long he just stared at her or her body. Unaware that she even asked him a question. He felt the room filled with tension and started to sweat profusely. He felt like he couldn't speak at her presence without embarrassing himself. He felt himself redden as he felt her gaze on him. She was probably aware of the way he ogled her and was quite embarrassed at being caught. He cleared his throat and was mentally forcing himself to reply to her question when Reiko entered the room.

* * *

Reiko entered the room and saw her mom looking at her with a smirk on her face, while Kaneda began to blush. She turned her attention back towards her mother and knew an explanation was in order.

"Mom, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine. His name is Kaneda, Kaneda this is my mom." she introduced.

Realising that he was being introduced, Kaneda was brought out of his daze and felt quite rude that he was still sitting when Reiko's mom entered the room and quickly straightened up and politely lowered his head for a bow while trying not to let his eyes travel down her body as he did so.

Reiko's mom seemed to be amused by the young man and walked towards him and patted his shoulder gently. As he rose, he saw her examine his face closely. He began to blush once again at her close perusal as she placed her hand under his chin. She then looked towards Reiko.

"What happened? Were you two involved in a fight?" she asked softly as she closely examined his cuts.

Reiko inwardly wince. She knew her mother was very perceptive. She was still clutching the first aid kit as she began to tell her mother how, a couple of boys was bothering her and that Kaneda stepped in to defend her.

Meanwhile Kaneda held his breathe. He felt rather thrilled being close to the woman and still couldn't believe that the woman who was in front of him was Reiko's mother.

"_She's so hot." _he thought to himself as he tried not to squirm under her gentle touch. He also noted she had nice soft hands. He then saw her slightly frown. Obviously disappointed that they were involved in a fight. She then returned her attention to her daughter.

"Well we might as well fix you up then, Kaneda is it? Just sit down on the sofa. Reiko honey please bring me the first aid kit your holding, after all we don't want your friend looking like a beaten up monkey." she asked her daughter while she teased the young man.

"He looks far too cute to look like a monkey don't you think sweetie?" She then teased her daughter, making her blush while giving Kaneda a sly wink.

Kaneda again began to blush uncontrollably. Reiko did what she was told and sat next to Kaneda making him sit in between the Tendo women. Reiko's mom then turned to Reiko noticing she still haven't changed to her house clothes.

"_She must have looked for the first aid kit first_." she thought and told Reiko to change while she tended on her injured friend.

Reiko looked at him and then her mom, then nodded and left. Reiko's mom worked and tended efficiently on his cuts. In a matter of minutes, she was finished. Much to his disappointment.

"Thanks Mrs Tendo" he blushed. Kaneda had never blushed so much in his life.

"Don't mention it kid, and call me Nabiki" she replied with a smile as she began to put the bandages away.

Again Kaneda caught his breath. She was so beautiful. Her face was illuminated with her smile. He was drawn by the sincerity of her eyes and the softness of her lips. He was lost for words and did what he was doing since he first arrived at their home, he blushed.

"My you're a shy on aren't you?" Nabiki stated humorously.

She then asked him if he'd like something to eat. He politely declined and by then Reiko once again entered the room now wearing a white t-shirt and shorts. He then said his thanks to them for their hospitality but needed to take his leave before his old man worries about him, Reiko then walked with him to their door and watch him take his leave. And walked back to the kitchen towards her mother to see if she needed any help in dinner but instead saw her mother leaning against the kitchen counter with a big grin plastered on her pretty face.

"So was that your new boyfriend?" she teased. All Nabiki got from her daughter was a loud groan which made her chuckle.

* * *

**_Meanwhile……_**

Kaneda couldn't help but keep a smile on his face. He can't believe his luck. He actually met a girl that really impressed and intrigued him. He felt butterflies in his stomach as he walked hypnotically towards his home, the Saotome Dojo. He was also slightly skipping as he took each step, whistling to himself and a goofy looking smile plastered on his face.

The Dojo was only five blocks away from where the Tendo's lived and he began to wonder if he could walk with Reiko to school tomorrow. He was already inside the dojo and was heading towards his room when his father caught his attention.

"You seem happy today? Did you have a great day?" he asked.

He turned to face his father, to reply but was abruptly got cut off.

"What happened to your face?" he frowned.

His father was wearing his favourite Chinese silk shirt with black pants. He looked like he was in his late 20's but in reality he was 35yrs of age. They looked almost identical if it wasn't for the age gap. They also shared the same pigtail. Although his father kept his within reason. Kaneda kept his because it looked good.

"Got into a fight with the local thugs" he replied nonchalantly.

"How many?" he asked his arms crossed against his broad chest.

"Five built guys" Kaneda replied in a clipped tone.

"_Here we go_." he thought as he knew his father's lecture was forthcoming.

"Only Five? And they mange to land a hit on you? You mustn't have been concentrating hard enough. I suppose we need to increase your training or meditate more so that your not as easily distracted." he lectured.

Kaneda just gave out a loud groan. He knew how passionate his father was in the art after all, he has heard stories from him and his grandmother of how harsh his training was with his grandfather and how in training he met his mother who his father thought was a guy at a time. Though looking at his mother's picture, he never really understood how his father could even make such a mistake.

She was absolutely beautiful. With long black hair and such a cute face. She was the epitome of female femininity. Why on earth his father thought she was a guy was beyond him.

"Your cuts have already been cleaned and tended to. You don't even looked like you were in a fight by the way it was taken care of." His father stated. "Not unless under closer inspection." his father added suspiciously.

"Did you go to a doctor?" his father asked. His son's minor scrapes were properly taken care of. Something he was sure a person with a good history of medical background could perform. Or have experiences in taking care of such inflictions.

Kaneda let out a sigh, and began to tell his father about how he rescued Reiko from the thugs and walked her home where her mother tended on his wounds. While his son explained what had happened, Ranma noticed a sparkle in his son's eyes which amused him. He didn't even notice that he had began blushing!

"So do you fancy this Reiko girl?" he asked teasingly.

His son began to deny abruptly and realised that he was blushing profusely.

"Its not what you think!" he blurted out while he had both his hands out as if to stop his father while shaking his head.

His father just laughed. He reminded him a lot like himself when he was young.

"It's ok son…Why don't you get dressed and eat and maybe later we can work on your training." as he patted his son on his back.

As Kaneda was about to take his leave, but his father's words stopped him abruptly

"By the way your school sent me a newsletter today about the upcoming Parent and Teacher night meeting. Would you like to tell me what I'd be expecting from your teachers?" he asked.

Kaneda just shrugged.

"Good" he said as his son left him alone.

Saotome Ranma shivered as he remembered what had happened the last time he attended. He really wasn't looking forward to this meeting. He remembered how every time there was a meeting; the single women and teachers would circle him like prey. Being known as a single man with outstanding reputation, drew women to him like flies. They would flaunt their selves to him which really irritated him. He shuddered when he remembered that the last time he made a mistake of lingering in the school ground after the meeting.

He was swamped by the women all vying for his attention while the men glared on his direction. It took him half an hour before detaching himself from the women and made a mad dash home. His problem with women has gotten a lot worst lately. He needs to think of a way to ward off the women but what?

* * *

**_The next morning,…._**

Kaneda abruptly left after breakfast. Telling his father that he had business to take care of and needs to be at school early. His father didn't buy his excuse but let it slide down for now and let him go. Besides he needs to get ready for his morning classes.

Ranma taught a self defence class upon opening the dojo. But the majority of his income was coming from the Okomiyaki restaurant he owns. He was the best and therefore in demand.

He didn't have the same passion for running the restaurant as he did in martial arts but the restaurant belonged to his long departed wife and so he kept it dearly. He also hired a housekeeper that comes by from time to time to maintain the house but other than that it was only the two of them. Father and son.

He then turned his thoughts on his son. "If you could only see our son now Ukyo, you'd be proud of him" he sighed to himself. As he remembered the past and remembered his beautiful wife, best friend and lover all rolled into one.

* * *

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Hope you like it so far…lol…more to come

Please review…

**Ja Ne**


End file.
